


2049

by owllwo



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 人工智能姚琛, 人类周震南, 仿生人张颜齐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 银翼杀手2049AU 片段集合 无明显剧情
Relationships: 周震南/张颜齐, 姚琛/周震南, 张颜齐/姚琛
Kudos: 4





	2049

“性爱仿生人为什么要唱说唱？”周震南含着一口可乐说话含糊不清。“吸引潜在客户啊。”张颜齐笑起来，叼着棒棒糖嘴角歪歪的看起来很痞，“你看那些漂亮姐姐跳钢管舞，我又不会跳舞，只能动动嘴皮咯。”  
“……会有人被你吸引吗？”周震南提出质疑。张颜齐顺着皮沙发滑过来凑近周震南，太嘈杂的环境稍微放低点声音就得靠在耳边说话，周震南耳朵又敏感，呼吸扇得绒毛运动他猛的缩了缩脖子，又被张颜齐一把按住，像抓一只猫。  
“你看你这不是被我勾到了吗？”

周震南醒来的时候两个不用睡觉的人造物已经开始讨论嘻哈音乐了，他怀疑自己睡了一整天。外面粉红色的霓虹灯光打在张颜齐脸上，挑染褪色的白色头发被染成蜜桃粉。姚琛半透明的身体被光线穿过而显得断断续续的，笑起来眉眼弯弯却被背后的广告灯闪得看不清楚。  
到底爱不爱我重要吗？周震南裹着被子想，反正姚琛的数据库他说了算张颜齐谁都爱，只要现在他还享受这份感情，他随时可以获得。  
况且他在还没看懂爱是什么的情况下都活了这么二十几年，也不差这剩下的几十年。  
他转过身去，重新闭上眼睛，刚才做的梦好有意思必须得接下去，爱情哪有好梦重要。  
迷迷糊糊他又感觉到张颜齐从后面爬上来，把床压塌下去一块，恒温的仿生人抱住周震南，小小的一只被完全拢进怀里。

周震南盯着张颜齐的脸，又或者是姚琛的脸。仿生人下垂的眼角和投影出来的狭长眼尾有点难以重合，相同的是两双眼睛都温柔地看着周震南。  
你爱我吗？他想问，但是没问出口。虚拟AI的爱情和性爱仿生人的爱情一样不牢靠，程序设定的爱情可以轻易被另一串数字代替，今天说爱他明天马上又可以去爱另一个人。  
这两个数据构成的灵魂却仿佛会读心。“我爱你。”张颜齐的嘴唇擦过周震南的耳垂，人造的肉体有着逼真的触感，还带着呼吸的热度。周震南鼻一酸，他几乎要信了这句话，不论叙述的主体是张颜齐还是姚琛。

周震南总是失眠，他把这个归咎于以前常常为了创作熬夜，被打乱的生物钟很难再回到规律的作息。他睁着眼睛看虚无的黑暗，姚琛在他睡觉之前把房间的窗帘都拉上了。现代都市24小时灯火不停，外面的彩色灯光纷乱复杂总能让新来的生人迷失其中。  
“姚琛。”他叫他的名字。周震南说话总有种黏糊糊的鼻音，他也不是说不好普通话，但他就喜欢这么说，像是从他出生的那座山城里把云和雨一起带了过来。  
姚琛没投影出身体来，他只是应了一声，顺便扫描了一下周震南的身体状况。“听故事吗？”明明是个AI姚琛说话也带点口音，为此周震南曾经嘲笑他是不是残次品。“不想听。”周震南趴在床上，头埋在枕头里，睡衣的帽子带在头上只露出两个耳朵。“那你干啥子哦。”即便听起来是抱怨但依然温柔的语气，姚琛把自己投影出来靠在周震南床边。室内全方位的黑暗让姚琛的形态变得前所未有的清晰，周震南稍微转过头去，露出一只眼睛盯着姚琛。  
可能是为了渲染睡意，姚琛看起来也困得睁不开眼，长长的袖子遮住半只手，手指轻轻勾住周震南的。  
但他碰不到，  
周震南伸出手去摸姚琛的脸，沿着轮廓伸入虚空，手在投影的光线下有花纹印在他的皮肤上。“算了，你还是讲故事吧。”周震南放下手，姚琛躺到床上来，反正也压不到周震南，但周震南还是往里靠了一点，给外面留出了一个人的位置。  
“那听什么？小王子吗？”“不要听小王子。”周震南面朝着姚琛，“你都讲了好几次了。”“那我看看。”姚琛开始阅览他的数据库，“要不要听散文？愿你一生清澈明朗。”  
周震南没再说话，只是点了点头。

今天交通被封锁了，电子屏幕滚动播放着交通信息，周震南被困在了红灯区。他从酒吧后门出来看着一群人打野炮心情复杂，正想转头回去却被人一把按住帽子遮住了视线，另一只手搭上肩膀推着他往前走。  
“小孩子不要看。”懒懒的声音听起来跟刚才台上那个爆发的rapper很像，周震南没再去反驳有关年龄的问题，反正现在最要紧的是离开这个地方。  
他反手抓住那个人的手腕，报出一串地址，“能麻烦你送我回家吗？”抓着他肩膀的人顿了一下，“交通管制这个区出不去啊。要不你跟家长联系一下，如果不介意的话我给你找个地方。”  
“我成年了。”已经走到马路边上车灯都近到脚边，周震南扯下头上的帽子，眼前的人看起来吓一跳。“我二十了。”周震南第一百零一次澄清他的年龄，带着鼻音说不清楚二的音。

今天停电了。  
现代城市难得有这么长时间的停电，害得周震南今天衣服都洗不了，不得不自己手洗。有些大件的衣服他拧不太干，勉强挂在阳台上，水直往下滴，滴滴答答滴成一条雨帘，把漆黑的城市夜幕割接成深蓝色的方块格。政府发来的停电通知点亮了通讯机的屏幕，是这宽敞居室里唯一的光。  
因为停电了姚琛也不在，周震南习惯了姚琛二十四小时在线，想他的时候随时可以叫出来。但现在不行，现在至少有两个小时叫不出姚琛。  
周震南想原来这就是孤独的感觉。孤独不是你一个人呆着，是你一个人呆着想找人也找不到。

张颜齐坐在周震南家的沙发上，一只耳朵里插着耳机，另一只挂在身上，姚琛坐在没带耳机的那一边，投影出一个仓鼠玩偶自己扔着玩。张颜齐侧着头盯了一会儿，突然开口说，“姚老师你的嘴看起来很好亲。”  
姚琛笑起来，把仓鼠玩偶在张颜齐眼前变了个小烟花。“你是不是工作状态还没切换过来，看谁都想亲。”“没有我很公私分明的。”张颜齐义正言辞地说。  
“那你想亲也亲不到我。”姚琛低下头去，玩偶重新出现在他手中，被捏扁锤圆。  
“怎么不可以，当然可以啊。”  
姚琛还来不及问仿生人怎么跟一束光亲吻，张颜齐已经凑了上来，他虚虚地靠在光影的边上，姚琛半透明的嘴唇正巧贴在他的嘴上，稍微有一点点重合。

周震南想都2049年了到底是物质决定意识还是意识决定物质。这个看起来很有才气的地下rapper告诉自己他是个仿生人，甚至还是个性爱仿生人。  
他可能没说错，看起来张颜齐围着围裙在厨房里给周震南煮面的样子都性感，端着太烫的瓷碗出来赶紧把手放可乐上冰一冰的样子也好可爱。  
“吃饭啦。”张颜齐用筷子敲了敲碗，周震南乖乖地走过来坐在他对面，挑了半天用筷子夹起两根开始嗦。张颜齐就盯着他吃，不开口催也不试图聊两句，该聊的刚才在来的路上都已经聊完了。  
“你真的是仿生人吗？”周震南嘴里还咬着面条，本来说话也不是特别清楚此时更是糊成一团。“是啊。”张颜齐给他把可乐打开，“我身上还有仿生人编号你要不要看。”他掀起衣服来，一串数字印在他的腹肌上，旁边还有几个字，事在人为。  
周震南皱起眉头，咽下嘴里的面，“我怎么知道这数字是不是纹上去的。”张颜齐笑起来，露出虎牙一时不好说是憨还是精，“那你总不能把我的骨头拿出来看吧？就算是人造物也经不起这么折腾啊南总。”  
“都2049年了少一点偏见嘛南南。”真的是非常自来熟的仿生人，但周震南更偏向他其实是个人类。

失眠，again。  
周震南躺在陌生的床上盯着天花板发呆，他有点认床，理论上不应该，毕竟是一个工作要求世界各地跑来跑去在飞机上都不知道睡了多少趟的音乐人，但他就是认床。  
但是今天没有姚琛，因为他在一个陌生仿生人的家里，那个仿生人倒是老老实实地搬着被子睡地上了。张颜齐的公寓很小，除了厨房和厕所就只有一个房间，架了一张床一张桌子一张椅子。把椅子推进桌子下面才勉强把被子铺开在地上，刚好塞下一个一米八但是习惯性驼背的仿生人。  
周震南小心翼翼地侧过身去，张颜齐睡觉不拉窗帘，外面的灯照进房间里，照出仿生人分明的轮廓来。造他的这个模型选的真不错，周震南打量着张颜齐的外形这么想，有棱有角但又不至于太有攻击性，收拾一下可爱帅气两个方向都可以，想来作为性爱仿生人会很受欢迎。  
那今天带我回来住一晚想必是在做慈善咯？周震南突然想到这一点，没憋住笑出了声。张颜齐皱了皱眉，没醒，翻过身裹紧了被子又继续睡。  
他在想什么呢？周震南看着他蓬松的后脑勺，一侧因为靠在枕头上有点被压扁，他不自觉地想到被探讨了一万次的科学命题，仿生人会梦到电子羊吗？  
他会梦到羊吗？还是猴子？虽然周震南认识他总共才不到十二个小时，张颜齐多动程度在他心里已经奠定了花果山猴王的称号，齐天大圣算不上，除非张颜齐在他面前现场表演七十二变。  
本来吊在张颜齐身上的玩偶睡前被取下来放在床头，红色的毛绒玩偶咧着嘴笑。周震南伸手捏了一把，鬼使神差地把它拿过来抱在胸口，闭上眼睛，世界慢慢变得混沌，沉入无边的睡梦之中去。

“看电影。”周震南把自己陷进沙发里去，枕头在身边围成一圈。姚琛把电影列表调出来，最新的电影排成一长串，周震南看也不看，“看千与千寻。”  
“你都看了一千八百次咯。”姚琛笑着说，但吉卜力的片头照常播放，蓝底白边的大胖龙猫缓缓出现在屏幕上。“那你这句话也讲了一千八百次嘞。”周震南不示弱地怼回去，拿起面前的柠檬水，姚琛不让他晚上喝咖啡也不能喝可乐茶也不能碰，“一天天老失眠长不高的嘛。”姚琛坐在沙发上，坐在周震南用沙发围成的围墙旁边。“柠檬健康还美白呢。”  
他看了一千八百次的电影姚琛也陪他看了一千八百次，但每一次都看的很认真——周震南是说他们两个都很认真，他认真看了也是可以注意到姚琛动静的可以吗？  
刚开始他们还会实时交流一下对剧情的看法，后来看得多了也不说了，只是看电影，看小女孩慢慢在异世界成长起来，看她想起白龙的名字，看白龙送她离开这个世界叫她不要回头。  
姚琛一边嫌弃他这部电影看了又看，一边看得比他还认真。周震南在片尾字幕的光影里侧过头去看姚琛，姚琛看起来还沉浸在剧情里，低垂着眼不知道在想什么，光线透过他的身体。  
你要消失了吗？周震南想，原来姚琛才是从其他世界误入的旅客。

姚琛不见了。  
准确地说是他的系统打不开了。周震南试了几次都是八字形等待标志反复旋转，但就是跳不出姚琛来，他把主机都拆进去看了，然而面对几十可能上百个红色绿色指示灯不知该从何下手。  
他咬着手指甲难得陷入了迷茫，宇宙大明星周震南从来不迷茫，因为以前他有专用心理疏导员姚琛。他打电话给自己的经纪人，经纪人表示会帮他联系科技公司维修。  
刚挂掉电话通讯机又滴滴滴地响，是张颜齐。他给自己在周震南通讯机里存的照片是一个哭脸签名，周震南手抖掉在地上通讯被接通，张大头的投影跳出来，“南南你干啥子咯，说好的晚上来看我表演你怎么给我鸽了。”  
周震南把自己在地毯上躺平，与通讯机同一平面，摄像头无法捕捉到周震南的形象，张颜齐发出了疑惑的声音，探头探脑像是在找小人国的居民。  
“周震南我不知道原来你有这么矮。”“姚老师不理我了。”周震南难得没回嘴，张颜齐一愣，“你的人工智能还能不理你？你敲他两下主机没准是进病毒了。”  
“他打不开了。”周震南侧过身去，把通讯机拢在怀里蜷成一团，让自己变成一只以通讯机为圆心的虾仁。“……方便透露你家地址吗？我去给你修。”张颜齐看起来像是在骑摩托车，头盔把脸遮得严严实实只露出一双有点颓废的眼睛来，周震南也不知道中了什么毒，老老实实地把地址报了一遍，张颜齐挂了通讯，门铃没多久就响了。

周震南努力把自己蜷缩起来躲在张颜齐身后，现在是凌晨三点，他困得不行，但是被张颜齐抓出门说看日出。  
他也不知道自己是在什么情况下脑子一抽答应下来，结果张颜齐这个憨批还没说是摩托车带他。“去海边看日出就是要开摩托啊”仿生人还振振有词，“你真的是人类吗怎么这点仪式感都没有。”  
虽然是夏天但凌晨的天气还是有点冷，离开的城市热岛效应有所下降，周震南出门没注意就只抓了一件大码西装套在睡衣外面，冷风从袖管里灌进来，姚琛在耳机里像个老妈子碎碎念怎么不多穿点衣服。头盔尺码倒是很标准，把他包得严严实实，皮质的内里闷得他发困。  
周震南打了个哈欠，抓紧了张颜齐腰侧的皮衣，姚琛的唠叨突然停了，过了两秒他说，“张颜齐叫你手抱紧。”  
这两个人，或者这两个人造物是什么时候趁自己不注意勾搭在一起的。周震南从鼻子里发出一声哼，手上乖乖环抱住张颜齐的腰收紧，像一只八爪鱼。作为一个仿生人张颜齐的比例其实很奇怪，他不是完美比例，肩膀略窄腰也太细，周震南怀疑他是人类的理由又多了一个。

周震南和张颜齐坐在海边的石头上，海浪打在脚下溅起水花，周震南脸压在张颜齐的肩膀上，眼睛眯成一条缝去看天边升起的太阳。“你干嘛要起这么早来看日出”他嘟嘟囔囔的。

周震南知道自己瘦，骨架小全身又没几两肉，抱起来硌得慌。但张颜齐抱他好像抱一团棉花，总能找到把自己嵌进去的边边角角，严丝合缝。就好像现在他的下巴枕在周震南的锁骨上，周震南自己都忍不住开口问他下巴痛不痛，他只是迟钝地眨眨眼，出于rapper的本能嘴巴先脑子一步反应过来，“不会啊高度刚刚好。”  
周震南拿他没办法，小幅度地摇了摇头，脚下踩了加速，摩托车在日光下高速驶回市区像一道粉红色的闪电——是张颜齐自己喷的漆，周震南第一次看到还以为他借了酒吧哪个姐姐的车来载他。  
姚琛在他俩共同的频道里唱歌，作为一个人工智能姚琛的爱好真的是很广泛，尤其是舞曲和电子音乐，周震南曾经提议酒吧能不能接受人工智能做DJ，数字排列出的灵魂照样能点燃全场。对此张颜齐的评论是如果真的有机会那姚老师肯定在2049百大DJ排行榜榜上有名。

“我的使用期限还有两年。”  
周震南转过去看张颜齐，说话的声音几乎被海浪盖过。  
“说什么呢。”怕晒的周震南把自己用外套抱住，看不清脸，“到时候给你换配件就是了，公司说的五年寿命就是为了骗钱。”过了一会儿他又补充到，“你要是敢自己偷偷溜走我翻遍垃圾场都会把你翻出来，拿出你的核心芯片把你做成人工智能跟姚琛关在一起，烦死你。”  
张颜齐笑起来，“那谁烦死谁还不一定哦周老师，到时候周震南可能是世界上第一个被自己的两个人工智能烦死的人类。”


End file.
